matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
MSR-75 "Yamamoto"
* Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.1.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 70|capacity = 10 (max 50) (10 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 450 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The MSR-75 "Yamamoto" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. Description Developed by the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force in Japan for marksmen, this weapon performs excellently in long range due to its accuracy put to stringent test. After the approval of the production of this weapon, this weapon became one of the standard-issue sniper rifles among marksmen. Furthermore, this weapon is equipped with MIL-STD-1913 rail for attachments such as scopes and bipods, to name the few. This rail is easy for attachment and/or detachment of weapon attachments. Some armies (including those from Armed Forces of United Blocks) around the world thought that it is used exclusively in Japan. But, contrary to popular belief, this weapon can be exported to the armies from other countries that are contracted to receive them. Appearance It is a dark-colored skin-camouflaged bolt-action sniper rifle with the long barrel, 10X mounted sniper scope, rigid stock (with an cheek rest), and the bipod. On one side of the receiver, there exists the Japanese flag, hence its origin. Strategy It deals awesome damage, low fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Use this in long ranges, since close-range encounters will be a high-risk tactic unless you are skilled. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Equip along with automatic rifles in case situation requires it. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *If you wish to remain stationary while being able to passively kill surrounding enemies trying to approach you from behind, equip this with the Guardian to do this. *This weapon doesn’t have wall break so hide behind something while your gun is reloading. *Be wary of its slightly slow reload speed. **However, the Cowboy Hat can increase its reload speed, if not instantaneous. *Stay in medium-long range, as going in close range will result in its users being slaughtered to close range weapons. *Its crosshair does not expand even the slightest when firing, render it usable on all range. *Use the bipod if you wish not to move too much while sniping. However, you should either be in inconspicuous area or be invisible (if you use invisibility-inducing weapon/gadgets). *Use this in long range maps to maximize its scope. *Take time to aim if engaged in a sniper attack. Counters *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope *Use a shotgun, sub-machine gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Superior fire rate weapons (e.g. semi-automatic/automatic ones) forces to lose his/her control. *Experienced users can no-scope with this weaponso strafing is recommended. *Do not stop moving and continue to strafe around users close by, especially in bigger maps, such as Ant's Life. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Use the Reflector to reflect the damage. *Move randomly so as to ensure that the user is wasting ammo. *Using a wallbreak sniper to kill whoever is hiding. *Use a high mobility Melee like the Dark Force Saber to outmaneuver users. Be aware of skilled users though. *Keep out of its users' sight if all else fails. *Use the Stealth Bracelet for even more harder time for its users to find you, but be aware if he equips with anything with . Recommended Maps * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first weapon to feature the gun skin camouflage. *The acronym MSR means "'M'arksman 'S'niper 'R'ifle". However, there have been popular misconceptions wherein people thought the MSR means something else. *It is one of the sniper weapons that are bolt-action. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary